Rise of the Guardians: One Center For All
by siren01
Summary: She was clueless, so she began her journey without any guidance, following her instincts, and unknowingly basing everything off of her center. But when one tragedy occurs, can she go on? Handle her future? She is NEEDED among the earth. She can run and she can hide-or so she thinks...until the world needs one who can help to put a stop to darknessX2. Can she save what she IS?
1. Chapter 1: Moon

Rise of the Guardians: One Center For All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor its characters. **

Chapter 1: Moon

It was dark.

She awoke under a tree. Her blue eyes opened, and she took in her surroundings.

She sat alone on a hill beneath the only tree there. Apples seemed to watch her from their perch higher than she could reach. The tree's roots grew along her legs, full of life. The grass in the breeze seemed to caress her bare skin.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air as she stood. Her toes dug into the soft dirt and she stepped out from under the tree.. She glanced at her bare feet, confused as to why they were naked, before turning to the horizon.

The soft blue glow of the moon shown over the hills ridges, reaching across the land until it shine on her at the edge of the cliff she stood upon. And the moon itself, seemed to smile down upon her with its basking silver light.

"_Mother Nature_," it said, with no distinctive voice at all.

"Mother Nature?" she asked, confused. "You expect people to call me _Mother Nature_?" She laughed at this expectation. "That isn't my name. Why would people call me something that isn't my name?" She waved off the demand. "_My_ name is..." she trailed off. "It's..."

She fell silent in thought. She couldn't remember her name? The one thing she was able to claim as her own? The one thing she would ever immediately answer to?

"What _is_ my name?" she furrowed her eyebrows in slight frustration and lack in comprehension as to why she could not remember what she was so often called. She then shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it isn't _Mother Nature_. " She mocked, turning her back on the moon and leaning against the tree.

The bark under her hand seemed to move and she flinched away instinctively.

The trunk had brown vines, making a wave-like motion, beckoning her to replace her hand where she had moved it. She did, oddly trusting these plants out of instinct.

They pulled her hand to the tree, and tightly secured them in place, throwing her into a gasp of panic. But she calmed once the vines hit her skin in the most gentle stroke.

One vine curled around her right betrothal finger, intertwining and entangling, forming the most delicate pattern with green leaves as soft as silk.

She pulled away in awe when the securing vines released her. Then turned back to the tree as something caught her eye.

Flowers of bright, indistinguishable colors in the night were blooming where she had placed her hand not moments ago.

"What?" she whispered in astonishment.

She took a few steps back, in shock, when the ground caught her attention. Bright pink flowers, recognizable in the moonlight enough, were blooming in her fresh footprints as if they belonged there.

She stepped slowly to the edge of the hill in bewilderment. And as the trail of blooming flowers followed her, she gazed upon the homely lights of a small village in the valley.

**Not my first fanfic, but it is my first in years. I am under a new name this time around. Please Comment as you read. I am open to constructive criticism as well as compliments. As long as I get at least ONE reader who wishes to hear more from me and likes what I am putting out here, I will update. After all, why do something if no one likes it, right? lol Hope to hear from ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recognition

Rise of the Guardians: One Center For All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor its characters. **

Chapter 2: Recognition

The woods to the town were dark and thick. Moisture hung in the air with the deep green leaves overhead. The shadows that the moon cast seemed to dance on the tree trunks she walked past.

Her blonde hair blew gracefully in the wind and her bare feet were able to feel every living organism beneath them, a feeling so alien to her, but comfortable nonetheless.

Nothing more moved in the trees until a rustle came from behind her, and she turned to investigate.

She turned to the ground behind her. Her foot prints in the dirt had blossoms in them, a trail of them. She looked in the trees. They were lightly occupied with birds, squirrels, chipmunks, and other creatures of the like. Standing before here were a few badgers, one or two foxes, and several deer. All were standing still as stones, and all staring at her.

An owl flew from the darkness at her, and she ducked in reflex. When she looked again, none of the animals had moved away. The only difference was that the owl now sat on a tree limb not far from her.

"Mother Nature? Could I really be?" she asked herself in denial.

She looked to the owl once more apologetically. The owl clenched in his claws a few flowers, a periwinkle, a pansy bush, and a tiger lily.

Unsure, but oddly trusting, she held out her right arm and gestured for the owl. He launched from his sit and landed gently near her shoulder. With his beach, he took the bushel of flowers from his talons and tucked it in her blonde hair just above her right ear.

The blossoms shone even more colorful in her light locks and bloomed like a midsummer's day. She gasped in awe and smiled to her givers.

"Thank you." she said thoughtfully and excited. She held out her hand to a fawn and it approached without hesitation. She jolted to a tree and touched it with a single finger.

"How about a pansy?" Three grew where she touched. She smiled.

Vines from the tree seemed to slither down the bark to her, and motioned to her like before. In response, she placed her left finger there once more, and the vines crawled up her arm. They entangled with one another, and crept up her arm almost to her shoulder. They intertwined at an end at her index finger. Bright flowers bloomed where she had placed her finger.

"Now that you have embraced the wood, it shall embrace you." a voice said in her head from her touch. She pulled back in response. The voice was not something to fear, but wise, gentle, and kind.

She gazed at the tree in astonishment, and slowly placed her right hand on the bark. The tree gave her the same beautiful gift it had given her left arm, connecting to the ring on her right ring finger.

She smiled again and bowed to the tree in respect. As she turned to stroll further on the path, she was followed by her furry companions, and left the tree with three of its own flower clusters in its healthy bark.

**To my first comment:**

**I am glad That you have enjoyed this. Because of your fast liking to it, I have updated so soon especially for you. As for how short these are, I usually have each chapter written in a day of it's own. Each chapter is also the completion of an idea. I apologize for the short beginning chapters, but I can guarantee you, that as the story picks up, the chapters will become longer. **

**I thank you for your interest. Your comments are always welcome. 3**

**~SIREN**


End file.
